Senja di Ujung Ilalang
by I X K A
Summary: Masa lampau.. Kisah yang mungkin tertunda atau mungkin telah usai.. Kenangan yang terus hidup.. Bertahan atau melupakan ? menghilang atau memilih menunggu ? Tentang hidup siapa yang tahu ?
1. Chapter 1

Senja di Ujung Ilalang

Angin bertiup perlahan. Membelai dedaunan yang menguning untuk sejenak sebelum kemudian menjatuhkannya perlahan. Cicit burung terdengar samar seiring lazuardi yang tampak menjingga. Menyeret sang penguasa siang untuk segera menenggelamkan dirinya diufuk barat. Hening dan senyap. Begitulah suasana senja yang tergambar di atas sebuah bukit padang ilalang. Indah, saat kaki-kaki langit itu menampakkan keangkuhannya. Ya cakrawala membentang luas dibingkai pesona senja. Sepasang mata sayu itu tampak menerawang dalam hening. Menikmati saat-saat sang mentari pulang ke peraduannya. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya, tapi dari sorot matanya tampak jelas jika dia menikmati pemandangan senja itu.

Memejamkan mata sejenak, pemuda itu menghela nafas perlahan. Memutar hazelnya bosan ia jengah berfikir. Merutuk dalam hati kenapa ia bisa terdampar di bukit ini. Tempat yang bahkan tak pernah terfikir akan dikunjunginya lagi. Tempat yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus memutar memori demi memori yang telah usang. Ingatan tentang masa lalu yang menyakitkan sekaligus membahagiakan. Saat-saat dimana dia tenggelam dalam pesona manik lavender pengagum lazuardi senja.

Ia menghela nafas lelah, pikirannya kembali bergelut pada masa-masa di mana dia dan si gadis beriris lavender saling berkejar-kejaran dan bersenda gurau di antara ilalang-ilalang liar di bawah mega yang membiru. Nampak sang mentari mulai condong ke arah barat di cakrawala sana.

"Sasori-kun, ayo kejar aku…" ujar gadis itu sembari menoleh ke belakang sesaat setelah berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya untuk berlari.

"Oh ayolah Shion, kita bukan anak kecil lagi." balas pemuda beriris hazel di belakangnya sembari memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Oh ya?!,, Sasori-kun, yang terakhir sampai di bukit itu harus menggendong yang sampai duluan. Ayo Sasori-kun." Ucap Shion sembari menunjuk bukit di depannya.

"Hm…"

" Ayo semangat Sasori-kun… atau ..,,,, kau memang sengaja mengalah karena ingin menggendongku ?" ledek Shion pada Sasori sembari memalingkan wajah agar semburat merah tipis di pipinya tak terlihat.

"Ck" dia berdecak pelan, "terserah kau saja lah" ujarnya ketus, namun tak dapat ia pungkiri jika pipinya sedikit terasa memanas mendengar godaan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Mau tak mau Sasori mengikuti langkah Shion yang mulai menjauh darinya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai ke atas bukit.

"Hore aku sampai duluan…" teriak Shion dengan bangga. "sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita tadi kau harus menggendongku pulang nanti !"

"Hey ! yang membuat kesepakatan itu hanya kau, aku tidak berkata jika aku menyetujuinya" protes Sasori sembari terengah-engah karena lelah.

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya nanti kau harus menggendongku. Jelas-jelas kau sudah kalah" sanggah Shion sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku tidak peduli"

"Pokoknya nanti kau harus menggendongku !"

"Hm…"

"Hey Sasori-kun…!"

" Ck. Diamlah, kau berisik sekali. Lihat itu, sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Duduk dan lihatlah !" ucap Sasori sembari menepuk rumput kosong di sebelahnya.

"Tsk, kau menyebalkan sekali !" gerutu Shion. Tapi tetap menuruti perintah Sasori.

"Damai sekali" gumam Sasori lirih.

"Iya, kau benar Sasori-kun. Itulah alasan kenapa aku mengagumi senja. Langit jingga yang mempesona dibingkai ilalang-ilalang bukit ini. Semilir angin sore yang menenangkan. Nyaman dan indah tentunya" jelas Shion panjang lebar pada Sasori. Sasori hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Shion. Senja memang mempesona, siapapun pasti setuju akan hal itu, tak terkecuali sepasang sahabat itu. Mereka adalah para pengagum senja yang senantiasa mengantar matahari menju singgasananya.

Selintas kenangan itu begitu nyata. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang lazuardi yang semakin jingga kemerahan. Angin berhembus pelan, menerpa rambut merahnya yang semakin terlihat berantakan. Ilalang semakin giat melambai, menerbangkan pucuk-pucuk bunganya untuk hanyut bersama sang bayu. Sepasang mata hazel itu berkedip pelan, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma ilalang senja. Menggumam lirih "kau benar Shion, senja memang selalu menenangkan. Andai saja kau masih ada di sini" ia tersenyum kecut. Dadanya terasa sesak, seperti ada bagian lain hatinya yang hilang. Seperti potongan puzzle yang tercecer entah dimana. Dan kini, pikirannya pun kembali lagi menerawang ke masa lalu.

" Hey Saso-kun ?" panggil Shion.

"Hm ?"

"Menurutmu apa kita bisa selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati senja seperti ini ? Sampai nanti, maksudku selamanya begitu. Apa kita akan tetap bersama-sama ?" Shion memandang Sasori, entah kenapa tatapan lavender itu berubah menjadi sendu saat mengucapakan pertanyaan tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu, jika kita masih bersahabat aku rasa itu mungkin saja. Yah kecuali ada sesuatu yang membuat kita berpisah nantinya" Sasori menjawab sembari mengendikkan bahu. Ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Hazelnya intens menatap lavender Shion.

"Saso-kun, ada yang ingin ku katakana padamu." Ujar Shion sembari menatap sasori dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Hm? Apa? Katakana saja." Ucapnya balas menatap iris lavender gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Saso-kun . . . . . aku pamit" ucap Shion sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Pamit? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasori sembil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bersama orang tuaku akan pindah ke Rusia. Ayahku dipindah tugaskan kesana." Terang Shion lirih namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Sasori.

Sejenak tubuh Sasori menegang, "Rusia . . ."

"Gomenasai, Saso-kun" kata Shion lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Hanya hembusan angin lewat yang memecah suasana diantara mereka yang saat itu mendadak menjadi hening. Semilir angin membelai poni pirang Shion, nampak Shion makin menundukkan wajahnya. Tak terasa cairan bening merembes dari netra lavendernya. Sasori tampak tak tega melihat Shion menangis. Hatinya serasa tercubit saat melihat air mata Shion yang mengalir deras di pipinya yang sehalus porselen. Membuat manik lavender gadis itu kian meredup menyembunyikan pancaran sinarnya yang selalu nampak hangat Tangannya pun terulur mengusap pipi gadis bersurai pirang itu lembut. Shion mulai mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Dia memandang Sasori yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda bersurai merah itu, yang jelas ia tau ada luka tak terlihat yang tengah menderanya, hanya saja ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan wajah pokerfacenya itu. Tapi sebagai orang yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil, Shion tau dengan jelas emosi apa yang tersembunyi di balik wajah datarnya. Sasori tersenyum kecut, berusaha tegar menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang saat ini menderanya. Ia tak ingin gadis di depannya merasa terbebani dengan keadaan ini.

"Kapan kau berangkat ?" Sasori memecah keheningan yang cukup lama bertengger di antara mereka..

"Besok pagi kami akan berangkat." Sejenak suasana diantara mereka kembali menjadi hening.

"Gomen, Saso-kun, aku baru memberitahumu sekarang"

"Hm"

"Saso-kun,"

…

"Sasori,"

…

"Sasori-san"

...

"SASO-KOI . . . . . "

"Ada apa?" Sasori menoleh dengan innocentnya setelah beberapa kali tidak menjawab panggilan Shion.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Habisnya… kau begitu sih.," serunya sambil mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah shion. Shion yang menyadari hal tersebut pun wajahnya merona.

"Saso-kun! Kau mau apa?!" pekik shion semakin salah tingkah.

Melihat shion yang nampak salah tingkah itu membuat Sasori menyeringai jail. Ia pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Shion. Semakinh dekat… semakin dekat… Shion pun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasori diwajahnya. Ia merasa dadanya bergemuruh dan seakan siap meledak kapan saja. Sebenarnya Sasori juga merasa kan hal yang demikian. Namun, rasa ingin mengerjai gadis dihadapannya ini tak tertahankan lagi. Nampak gadis dihadapannya mulai menutup matanya. Wajahnya juga nampak semakin memerah. Setelah wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi …

"Jangan berpikir aku akan menciummu." Bisik sasori tepat di telangga shion, hingga membuat gadis itu merinding. Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya menuju rambut pirang sang gadis. Shion merasakan sentuhan pemuda itu pada rambutnya. Seperti membelainya. Ia memejamkan iris lavender itu untuk merasakan sentuhan sasori di rambutnya.

"kenapa kau menutup matamu? Apa kau menyukai sentuhanku tadi?" ucap sasori dengan suara baritonnya, masih mencoba menggoda shion. Merasa sadar akan kebodohannya, akhirnya gadis itu mendorong tubuh pemuda itu menjauh. Nampak wajahnya memerah semerah rambut sasori.

"a apa katamu?! Tidak se seperti itu tau.." dengan tergagap shion coba mengelak dan itu membuat sasori terkekeh geli melihatnya salah tingkah.

"oh ya, lalu kenapa kau merona? Kau malu mengakuinya?"

"hah… sudahlah sasori-kun. Jangan 'modus." Ucap shion penuh penekkanan pada kata modus. "berhenti menggodaku!"

"ya ya ya, diamlah dan coba nikmati pemandangan dihadapan kita. Jangan berisik! Mengerti?"

"hm. Aku mengerti." Jawabnya sembari menganggukkan kepala.

Hening kembali merayap diantara mereka. Hanya desau angin yang giat berbisik menelisik anak rambut Shion, membelai ilalang dan daun di sekitar bukit. Sedangkan ke dua pasang mata berbeda warna iris itu terus diam, terpaku menatap lazuardi yang semakin jingga. Meresapi setiap detik jatuhnya matahari menuju singgasananya. Pucuk-pucuk ilalang pun turut ambil bagian, menari anggun di bingkai temaram. Menambah takjim suasana di anatara mereka. Berdeham lirih, Shion memecah hening..

"hmm, sasori-kun… maukah kau berjanji 1 hal padaku?" Tanya shion malu-malu dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"kau ingin aku berjanji apa?" Tanya sasori balik sembari menoleh, menatap shion.

"aku mau kau berjanji, untuk menungguku kembali hanya untukmu, karena…"

"karena?" beo sasori sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"karena.. a aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya lirih, namun masih dapat didengar pemuda disebelahnnya. Sasori pun sedikit tersentak.

"bisa kau ucapkan dengan lebih jelas?" Tanya sasori untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika ia tak salah dengar.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SASORIIIIII" seru shion lantang kemudian menunduk dan mulai terdengar isakan kecil dari gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

Sasori tersenyum kecil, mengingat kenangan beberapa tahun lalu. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri sebagian hatinya terasa sesak. Apalagi setiap menatap wajah senja, sama saja dia menggali setiap cerita usang antara dirinya dan sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Angin lembut menerpa rambut sasori, membelai pucuk-pucuk rambutnya yg sewarna darah. Seperti tak terpengaruh ia terus terpaku menghadap cakrawala dimana sang mentari mulai menenggelamkan diri di buaian senja, diantarkan ribuan pucuk ilalang yang menari anggun mengikuti irama sang bayu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Senja di Ujung Ilalang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Shion x Akasuna Sasori**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, bahasa abal dll.**

.

 _._

 _Sebuah ikatan yang sempat terputus kini hampir terjalin kembali._

 _Apa menurutmu hidup ini adalah permaian takdir, atau hidup ini adalah kebetulan yang menyeramkan ?_

 _Lewati semua harimu agar kau menemukan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang terlontar di masa lalu, yang masih kau simpan rapi hingga sekarang._

 _._

 _._

Musim gugur ke-sekian yang di lewatinya. Aroma daun kering samar-samar menusuk hidung. Suhu udara mulai turun beberapa derajad, membuat kulit merasakan sensasi dingin lebih dari biasanya. Ranting-ranting pohon juga mulai menampakkan kerapuhanya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali untuk pemuda bersurai merah satu ini, Akasuna Sasori. Dia tetap menjalani harinya seperti biasa, bangun pagi lalu bersiap-siap pergi bekerja. Ya, meski sebenarnya dia masihlah seorang mahasiswa semester 5. Ia memutuskan membuka sebuah kedai kopi satu tahun yang lalu sebagai kesibukan sampingan.

.

.

Hari ini Sasori memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat kuliah. Pagi-pagi setelah bangun ia langsung menelpon sahabat pirangnya, Deidara. Meminta tolong atau lebih tepat disebut memberi perintah agar Deidara mau mengisi absen kehadirannya pada beberapa mata kuliah hari ini. Deidara harus menahan urat kesabarannya atas perintah sewenang-wenang Sasori. Sebenarnya dia sudah bosan melakukan hal itu, bukan hanya sekali dua kali Sasori memintanya melakukan hal yang sama. Dan lagi-lagi dia mengiyakan permintaan sahabat merahnya itu. Entah kenapa Deidara tak bisa menolaknya walau hanya sekali.

Setelah memastikan rumahnya terkunci, Sasori bergegas menaiki mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di halaman, menuju kedai kopinya. Sebenarnya dia tidak harus mengurus kedai itu setiap hari karena ia punya beberapa pekerja yang bisa dipercaya di sana. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di kedai, melayani pelanggan dan membuat sendiri kopi untuk mereka.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia melakukan semua itu. Sasori hanya tak ingin terus menerus terlarut dalam nostalgi yang membuat dadanya sesak. Dia ingin melupakannya barang sejenak. Tapi bayangan si gadis pirang beberapa tahun lalu masih tercetak jelas di benaknya. Rasanya sudah begitu lama mereka tak saling menatap, tapi manic lavender pucat itu seolah tetap memandangnya lekat, seperti baru kemarin saja.

.

Mobil merah itu berhenti pelan di area parker _Akasuna Coffe._ Setelah yakin bahwa mobilnya terparkir dengan benar sang pemuda Akasuna lantas turun dari mobil, membuka pintu kedai pelan, _"ting"_ terus menuju conter menemui pegawainya.

" _Aku akan menjadi barista hari ini, kalian yang melayani pelanggan dan mencatat pesanan, sisanya biar aku yang urus!"_ , tanpa repot-repot menyapa, Sasori langsung memberikan instruksi penuh kepada para pegawainya.

" _Haiik !"_ Ucap mereka serempak tanda mengerti. Lagi pula para pegawainya sudah hafal dengan sifatnya itu. Mereka sudah bekerja bersama selama satu tahun penuh bukan.

Setelah selesai dengan instruksinya Sasori beranjak ke belakang menuju ruang ganti yang sama dengan ruang yang digunakan para pegawainya. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan seragam barista khas kedai kopi miliknya itu. Melihat pantulan dirinya sekilas di depan cermin lantas tersenyum simpul, puas dengan penampilannya. Ia siap menghadapi para pelanggannya hari ini..

.

.

" _Satu cangkir espresso untuk meja nomor 12"_ ucap Sasori sembari meletakkan cangkir berisi cairan hitam pekat itu pada nampan yang dibawa pegawainya. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk, memastikan pesanannya sudah benar.

Sasori menyeka keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya dengan ujung tangan, pelan. Ia tampak kuyu, meskipun hal itu tak sedikit pun mengurangi ketampanan pemuda berwajah baby face tersebut. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belakang _conter_ , si pemuda berusaha mengembalikan tenaganya yang hampir habis terkuras. Bagaimana tidak, lonceng yang terpasang di pintu itu terus-menerus berdenting menjelang waktu makan siang tiba. Pelanggan yang datang kali ini lebih banyak dari yang dia kira.

" _Apa orang-orang sedang ingin menghabiskan waktunya sambil minum kopi hari ini ?"_ pikiran absurd terlintas dibenaknya saat matanya intens memandang ke seluruh ruangan di kedai kopi dengan meja dan kursi yang hampir terisi penuh. Tepat saat pintu kedainya di buka pelan dan lonceng itu kembali berdenting, Akasuna Sasori reflek mengarahkan pandangannya. Manic hazelnya menangkap afeksi seorang gadis berambut violet yang digerai lurus tengah berjalan anggun memasuki kedainya. Dan didetik berikutnya, saat jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat sehingga bandulnya berdentang 7 kali, dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan. Hazel bertemu amethyst. Sejenak Sasori membeku ditempat, seolah tersihir oleh keindahan mata bulan itu. Mata yang hampir serupa dengan iris lavender pucat milik gadis pirang di masa lalunya.

.

.

.

Pukul 12.00, pesawat dari jalur penerbangan internasional mendarat dengan selamat di bandara terbesar yang terletak di kota Tokyo. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan gaya rambut sedikit ikal menarik kopernya pelan menuju area penyambutan penumpang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat yang mampu dijangkau matanya. Mencari-cari kepala jabrik dengan warna mencolok milik pemuda yang kemarin malam berjanji akan menjemputnya lewat obrolan telephon. Lima menit berlalu, tapi orang yang berjanji padannya tak kunjung ketemu juga. Lelah berdiri, gadis itu lantas berjalan lagi mencari tempat duduk. Setelah ketemu, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dan melepaskan pegangannya dari koper berat itu. Menghembuskan napasnya lelah, ia mengacak-acak isi tas selempangnya mencari benda berbentuk persegi panjang dengan motif bunga lavender sebagai hiasannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, dia langsung menekan tombol _speed deal_ yang tertera pada benda tersebut. Sepertinya dia mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Nada tunggu terdengar jelas di telinganya, selang beberapa detik nada sapaan terdengar dari seberang, tanda sang pemilik handphone menjawab panggilannya.

" _Moshi-mo-"_

" _Kau dimana Baka !?Aku sudah sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa kau lupa, hah ?"_ gadis tadi menyela sapaan pemuda di seberang telfon dengan nada kesal, sepertinya kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas.

" _Go-Gomen, aku terjebak macet. Sebentar lagi aku sampai, hehe"_ Pemuda di seberang telfon tertwa pelan tanpa nada bersalah.

" _Cepatlah Baka! Aku lelah harus menyeret koper berat ini sendiri"_

" _Haik, haik nona, aku akan segera sampai. Jaa!"_

Si pemuda memutuskan sambungan telephonnya sepihak, tanpa tahu bahwa gadis yang menghubunginya tadi tengah menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat keras melampiaskan kekesalannya.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki bergegas menuju tempat kedatangan penumpang setelah memarkirkan mobilnya asal di halaman depan bandara. Blue saffirnya terus mencari siluet gadis bersurai pirang yang tadi menelphonnya. Setelah sepersekian detik matanya terpancang pada seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk lesu dengan koper besar di sampingnya. Naruto tersenyum lembut menghampri gadis itu. Ia mengulurrkan tangannya, mengacak lembut surai pirang milik si gadis agar menyadari kehadirannya. Shion, nama gadis pirang itu mendongakan kepalanya setelah ia merasakan sentuhan pelan pada rambutnya. Menatap sang pelaku dengan wajah masam setengah merajuk.

" _Kau lama Baka! Aku hampir saja menuju loket dan membeli tiket tujuan Rusia sekali lagi.."_

" _Haha, jangan berlebihan Nona. Maafkan aku karena telat menjemputmu"_

Pandangan Naruto melembut menatap wajah gadisnya. Tangan sebelah kanannya terulur menarik koper milik Shion, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat jemari Shion. Menariknya berdiri agar melengkah mensejajarinya.

" _Ayo pulang! kau pasti lelah. Lanjutkan kekesalanmu setelah kita sampai di rumah. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk itu"_ sekali lagi, Naruto menampakkan senyuman lembutnya. Membuat Shion mau tak mau harus menuruti kata-kata pemuda bersurai pirang cerah itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan saling bertautan menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan bandara.

" _Setelah beberapa tahun aku kembali lagi ke kota ini. Apakah semua masih tampak sama seperti dulu ? Apa dia masih mengingatku ?Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi Sasori."_ Diperjalanan menuju rumah, Shion mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Naruto melirik sekilas gadis yang sedang melamun tersebut dari ekor matanya, tak perlu menerka-nerka dia tahu betul isi kepala gadis itu saat ini. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto memasang topeng ceria miliknya seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

 **_To be continue_**

.

.

.

.

 **huh, akhirnya setelah cukup lama berpikir author bisa up chap ke-dua fic ini. Arigatou buat yang udah review sekaligus nungguin updaten fic ini.**

 **Ini adalah fic yang minim dialog dan pov dari chap pertama. Jujur author ga pinter bikin dialog xD, sorry jg kalau penggambaran suasananya kurang kerasa hhe. Maklum masih author baru.**

 **Satu lagi, thanks buat Shionna Akasuna senpai yg udah review kemarin**

" **aku emang suka pair yg gak canon, semacam kekurangan pair yg gak biasa, gajelas bgt** **"**

 **Sekali lagi jangan lupa RnR ya !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Senja di Ujung Ilalang**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Akasuna Sasori x Shion**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere, gaje, OOC, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

Akasuna Sasori masih belum melepaskan atensinya dari gadis manis bersurai violet yang baru saja memasuki kedai _Akasuna Coffe_ itu. Hazelnya terus terpancang mengikuti gerakan anggun si gadis yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju meja di pojokan kedai.

…

" _Satu moccachino untuk meja no 15!",_

….

" _Boss ?..._

… _._

Pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri sembari membacakan pesanan yang harus dibuat Sasori itu mengernyit heran. Ia sudah berulang kali memanggil boss kepala merahnya itu tapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya ia menepuk bahu Sasori dengan sedikit keras agar atensinya tertuju padanya.

" _A-apa ?"_ Sasori tersentak, kembali ke alam sadarnya. Pemuda merah itu menatap pelayan di depannya, bingung.

" _Satu moccachino untuk meja no 15!"_ Pelayan itu kembali mengulang pesanannya yang tadi. Menghembuskan nafas lelah, tak habis pikir dengan sikap bossnya yang mendadak aneh.

" _Tunggu sebentar, akan ku buatkan."_ Sasori berujar datar lalu bergegas membuat pesanan.

… **..**

Mobil sport hitam itu mulai melaju pelan saat melewati pagar, kemudian bergerak lambat menuju halaman rumah besar bernuansa hijau tua. Naruto bergegas turun dari mobil dan beralih ke belakang, menurunkan koper Shion dari bagasi. Sedangkan Shion sendiri sudah kabur sesaat setelah mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama Naruto berhenti di depan rumahnya. Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah gadis pirang itu.

" _Tadaima!"_ Shion berteriak keras setelah memasuki rumah besar yang terlihat sepi itu. Dari dalam seorang pelayan tergopoh-gopoh datang menyambutnya.

" _Okaeri Nona Shion."_ Seorang perempuan setengah baya menyambut kedatangan majikannya dengan senyum bahagia.

Ya, Shion akhirnya kembali lagi ke rumah yang beberapa tahun lalu ditinggalkannya karena harus ikut orang tuanya pindah ke Rusia. Tapi entah kenapa pada akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan kembali ke Jepang setelah sekian lama.

Ia berdalih jika ingin meneruskan kuliah kedokterannya di Jepang. Setelah melalui perdebatan yang cukup panjang akhirnya ke dua orang tuanya mengizinkannya untuk menetap di Jepang. Orang tuanya tidak perlu khawatir, sebab rumah mereka di Jepang masih sama seperti saat dulu ditinggalkan. Orang-orang yang bekerja dan mengurus rumah itu juga masih sama. Lagi pula ada Naruto yang akan menjaganya.

" _Oba-san aku kembali. Aku rindu kalian."_ Shion berlari dan kemudian memeluk perempuan setengah baya yang tadi menyambutnya. Sejak kecil Shion memang terbiasa memanggil perempuan itu Oba-san. Ya meskipun sebenarnya perempuan itu hanyalah pengasuh Shion sejak masa kanak-kanak sekaligus kepala pelayan rumah besar itu selama bertahun-tahun.

" _Saya juga merindukan anda Nona."_ Perempuan itu membalas pelukan nona mudanya.

" _Ngomong-ngomong dimana Tuan Naruto ? Bukankah dia yang menjemput anda tadi?"_ Pelayan itu bertanya lagi, menyudahi acara pelukannya.

" _Dia masih di luar mengurus koperku. Aku langsung meninggalkannya tadi."_ Shion berujar pada perempuan yang dipanggilnya Oba-san itu dengan nada cuek.

" _Anda benar-benar tidak berubah dari dulu Nona,"_ Pelayan itu menepuk dahinya pelan melihat kelakuan sang nona muda yang tetap saja kekanakan meski sudah dewasa.

 **...**

Sepanjang hari ini Sasori terihat gusar.. sejak ia kedatangan pelanggan seorang gadis bersurai violet dengan manik amethyst itu pikirannya menjadi tak tenang. Bahkan Akasuna muda itu beberapa kali kehilangan fokus atas dirinya. Gadis tadi benar-benar memenuhi isi otaknya, mungkin karena gadis violet itu terlihat mirip dengan seseorang yang dulu dia kenal.

" _Ah, apa kabar gadis itu sekarang. Apa dia benar-benar sudah melupakanku ?"_ Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk, menerka-nerka apa yang sedang gadis pirang itu lakukan sekarang.

" _Shion.."_ Sasori kembali menggumamkan nama gadis itu, lirih. Ia sedikit meremas seragam baristanya. Mendadak dadanya terasa sesak. Membuatnya tenggelam dalam masa lalunya, sekali lagi.

 _Flash back.._

Seorang pemuda dengan seragam SMA yang khas tengah terburu-buru keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Ia terus berlari tanpa peduli dengan teriakan penjaga sekolah yang menyuruhnya kembali. Akasuna Sasori memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah hari ini. Dia harus menemui gadis yang kemarin berpamitan padanya untuk pergi ke Rusia. Ia ingin menemuinya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi .

Sasori berhenti di depan pagar rumah besar bercat hijau tua. Ia buru-buru menekan bel dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal akibat berlari tadi.

" _ting tong…_

…

" _ting tong…_

…

" _ting tong…_

Sudah tiga kali pemuda itu menekan bell, tapi penghuni rumah itu tak kunjung keluar. Perasaan takut mulai merayapi tubuhnya. Apa shion sudah benar-benar pergi tanpa menunggunya ?

" _ting tong…_

Sekali lagi ia menekan bell yang terpasang di pagar itu kuat-kuat, belum menyerah. Tapi tetap saja penghuni rumah itu tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu baru saja membalikkan badannya dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi suara seseorang dari belakang yang begitu dihafalnya itu menginterupsi langkahnya.

" _Saso ?"_ Shion baru saja keluar dari rumahnya, menggeser pagar yang membatasi jaraknya dengan si pemuda bersurai merah.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Bukankah seharusnya kau pergi ke sekolah sekarang ?"_ Gadis pirang itu menatap hazel Sasori dengan pandangan menyelidik.

" _Ku pikir kau sudah berangkat,"_ Sasori malah balik bertanya.

" _Kau bolos ?"_ bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di depannya, Shion kembali melontar tanya.

" _Tck! Ia aku bolos. Puas ?_ " Sasori berdecak sebal menjawab tudingan gadis pirang itu.

" _Kenapa kau bolos ?"_

" _Hah, kenapa ?"_ Sasori mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya gadis di depannya itu tidak mengerti juga kenapa dia rela bolos sekolah demi menemuinya.

" _Tentu saja aku ingin melihatmu sekali lagi bodoh."_

" _Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan itu Saso, bukankah kemarin aku sudah berpamitan denganmu ?"_

" _Aku tahu Shion, tapi…."_ Sasori menggantung kata-katanya.

Shion masih berdiri di sana, diam menunggu Sasori melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi hingga beberapa menit terlewat tak satu kata pun keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

" _Ne, Saso. Apa kau masih ingat apa yang ku katakan di bukit kemarin ? Aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku bukan ?_

 _Mungkin akan sedikit lebih lama, tapi aku berjanji. Aku akan kembali lagi ke sini. Maka dari itu berjanjilah untuk menungguku !"_

Sasori menatap lurus wajah Shion, matanya mencari-cari kesungguhan yang terpancar dari iris lavender pucat itu.

Gadis cantik yang sedari tadi berdiri di depannya itu tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengajak pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk membuat janji kelingking.

" _Janji.."_

Mereka berdua tersenyum penuh arti dengan jari kelingking yang masih bertautan satu sama lain.

" _Baik-baik di sana, jangan lupa kabari aku",_ Sasori berujar lembut,sebelah tangannya bergerak mengacak pelan surai pirang Shion.

" _Heem. Kau juga harus baik-baik di sini."_ Setelah membalas ucapan Sasori, gadis pirang itu langsung memeluk erat pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan berpisah dengannya. Rasanya berat sekali meninggalkan si kepala merah itu, mengingat apa yang telah mereka lalui hingga saat ini. Hatinya mencelos mengingat perasaannya pada pemuda itu.

Sasori membalas pelukan Shion, dia berusaha tersenyum seceria mungkin agar gadis itu tidak melihat kesedihan yang saat ini menderanya. Jujur saja dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan si pirang manja itu.

 _End of flash back_

…

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam kurang tujuh menit, yang berarti tujuh menit lagi jam operasional kedai kopi itu akan segera berakhir. Sasori menghela nafas lelah, benar-benar hari yang berat untuknya. Pemuda Akasuna itu menggulirkan bola matanya menyusuri seluruh ruangan. Ia bisa melihat para pelanggan yang mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan kedai yang sebentar lagi tutup itu. Beberapa pegawainya terlihat membereskan cangkir-cangkir kosong yang tertinggal di meja, membawanya ke dapur belakang lalu mencucinya. Sebagian lagi sedang mengepel lantai dan mengelap meja.

Tepat pukul sembilan malam, kedai kopi itu memutar papan _open_ yang menggantung di depan pintu masuk menjadi _close._ Sasori beranjak dari belakang _conter_ menuju ruang ganti. Ia menukar seragam baristanya dengan baju _casual_ yang tadi pagi dikenakannya

" _Otsukari sama desta !"_

Sasori baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan saat satu persatu pegawainya berpamitan pulang padanya. Ia sendiri juga ingin segera sampai di rumah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini, bukan hanya fisik tapi juga pikirannya. Untuk itu dia bergegas mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu kedai. Buru-buru menuju mobilnya, lalu memacunya cepat-cepat agar segera sampai di rumahnya.

…

 _ **To you, whom I hold so dear.**_

 _ **I promise to wait for you until you really come back.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

 _ **_to be continue_**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap ke-3 up juga..**_

 _ **Alurnya lambat bgt yak ? Gomen e**_

 _ **Thanks buat semua yang udah dukung kelangsungan fic ini. Buat yang udah nyempetin ngisi kolom review authore ucapin makasih banyak.**_

 _ **Karena udah terlanjur up, authore cuma berharap kalian suka.**_

 _ **Dan sekali lagi jangan cuma nyider tapi tinggalin jejak di kolom review yak xD**_

 _ **Happy reading !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Senja di Ujung Ilalang**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Akasuna Sasori x Shion**_

 _ **Slight**_

 _ **(Naruto x Shion) (Sasori x Hinata)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : typo(s), OOC, plot lambat, etc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Takdir terkadang memang lucu sekaligus ambigu, seperti benang kusut kehidupan yang menunggu sang pemilik untuk menguraikannya.**_

…

Angin pagi musim gugur yang menelisik masuk lewat jendela kamar membuat temperature suhu menjadi turun beberapa derajad. Kilau cahaya mentari malu-malu mengintip dari tirai yang sedikit tersingkap karena belaian sang bayu. Menyorot langsung pada kasur king size milik seorang gadi bersurai pirang yang saat ini masih bergelung nyaman di balik selimut tebal. Tak peduli dengan suara dering jam weker yang menginterupsi si pemilik ruangan sedari pagi buta.

Gadis itu menggeliat pelan merasakan tarikan kecil pada kain tebal yang membalut tubuhnya. Matanya membuka perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke netra lavender pucatnya.

" _Ohayou Nona !"_ Sapaan yang disertai senyuman nan hangat langsung menyambutnya tatkala matanya berhasil terbuka dengan sempurna. Di sana berdiri seorang perempuan paruh baya yang begitu dikenalnya baru saja menarik selimut agar terpisah dari tubuhnya. Membuat rasa hangat yang tadi mengungkungnya tergantikan dengan hawa dingin khas musim gugur.

" _Sudah hampir jam setengah delapan Nona. Bukankah anda harus ke kampus untuk mengurus administrasi kepindahan anda hari ini.?"_

" _Hoamm.. Oh iya, aku hampir lupa Oba-san. Arigatou sudah mengingatkan. Aku akan mandi dan bersiap."_

" _Saya akan menyiapkan sarapan anda setelah membereskan kamar ini Nona!"_

" _Arigatou Oba-san."_

Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat tidur, kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi. Sedangakan perempuan paruh baya itu mengerjakan tugasnya seperti biasa.

.

.

Shion beranjak turun dari lantai atas kamarnya menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah. Tak lupa sebuah _ransel_ lucu berwarna ungu tua terpasang manis di punggungnya. _Short dress_ yang di padu dengan jaket _jeans_ serta sepasang _snakers_ dengan warna serupa tasnya melengkapi penampilannya kali ini. Ia siap memulai aktivitas pertamanya di Jepang hari ini.

" _Oba-san.. apa si bodoh itu sudah datang ?"_ Shion bertanya pada pelayannya sembari mencomot asal roti isi yang tersedia di piring sebagai menu sarapannya pagi ini.

" _Belum nona. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kenapa anda tidak menghubunginya lagi. Barangkali tuan Naruto lupa."_ Pelayan itu menjawab pertanyaan sang majikan dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya.

" _Ah, kau benar Oba-san. Pasti si bodoh itu lupa. Lebih baik ku telfon saja dia."_

Shion meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja makan dan mulai mencari-cari nomor si pemuda yang akan di telfonya. Jemari lentiknya otomatis memencet tombol hijau pada ponsel _touch screenya_ saat nomor yang diinginkannya sudah ketemu.

 _Tut…_

 _Tut…_

 _Tut... Tut..._

" _Moshi-moshi"_ Suara khas orang yang baru bangun tidur terdengar dari seberang. Rupanya pemuda yang ditelfonya itu, Naruto baru saja terlempar dari dunia mimpinya.

" _Tck ! Cepat bangun pemalas. Apa kau lupa hari ini harus mengantarku mengurus administrasi ke kampus baru ?"_ Shion sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat menyadari Naruto masih bercumbu mesra dengan kasurnya.

" _Hehe, gomen. Aku akan segera ke sana. Beri aku lima belas menit untuk bersiap-siap."_

" _Hmm. Cepatlah bodoh. Ku tunggu di rumah"._

Shion langsung menutup sambungan telfonnya setelah berkata ketus pada Naruto. Ia meletakkan kembali ponsel itu dan melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki dari berpasang-pasang orang memenuhi koridor salah satu kampus terbaik kota Konoha. Sorang pemuda bersurai merah, Akasuna Sasori adalah salah satunya. Ia berjalan gontai dengan wajah datar yang kelewat bosan. Tak peduli dengan sapaan serta ucapan selamat pagi dari para gadis-gadis yang di tujukan padanya. Ia memutar hazelnya, jengah. Pemandangan kampus pagi ini terasa monoton, seperti biasa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Fakultas Seni yang menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu. Tapi saat sampai di belokan ruang, tak sengaja tubuhnya menghantam sesuatu.

 _Bruk_

Tubrukan yang tak terhindarkan terjadi. Sasori mengerang pelan, merasakan nyeri pada tubuhnya yang baru saja menghantam lantai keramik dengan indahnya. Matanya menyipit tatkala hazelnya menangkap siluet tubuh seorang gadis yang terduduk menahan sakit di depannya. Rupanya itu gadis yang tak sengaja di tubruknya.

Sasori segera berdiri, mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang masih bersarang di tubuhnya. Matanya menginvasi tubuh gadis di depannya. Sejenak kemudian ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat helaian violet panjang milik si gadis. Ia merasa pernah melihat warna rambut itu, tapi dimana ?

Sasori mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, berniat membantu gadis yang tadi ditubruknya. Dan saat si gadis mendongak, hazelnya langsung bersitatap dengan sepasang amethyst indah yang kemarin dilihatnya. Sejenak dia akhirnya menyadari kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan warna rambut itu, rupanya gadis itu adalah salah satu pelanggan yang datang ke kedai kopinya kemarin siang. Gadis yang mengingatkannya dengan seseorang di masa lalunya.

" _Ah, gomen. Aku tidak sengaja."_ Sebuah permintaan maaf lolos dari mulut si pemuda merah saat tangan yang tadi diulurkannya disambut baik oleh si gadis.

" _Iie, daijoubu. Aku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan. Gomen e!"_ Gadis bersurai violet panjang tadi berujar lembut pada Sasori. Tak lupa sebuah senyum manis terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

" _Akasuna Sasori. Dari Fakultas Seni."_ Untuk pertama kalinya si pemuda merah tertarik memperkenalkan dirinya pada seorang gadis. Ia menyebutkan namanya, berharap gadis di depannya akan melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Hyuga Hinata. Dari jurusan sastra."_ Bak gayung bersambut, gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya juga pada Sasori.

" _Apa kau mahasiswa baru ?Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu ?"_ Sasori memulai percakapan, mencoba mencari jawaban atas rasa penasarannya.

" _Bukan Akasuna-san. Aku adalah mahasiswa semester tiga."_ Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tampan di depannya itu.

" _Oh, souka. Ah aku harus segera masuk kelas. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi kapan-kapan. Jaa !"_ Akasuna muda itu mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Hinta saat dia menyadari jam yang bertengger manis di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih. Ia harus segera menuju kelasnya, atau dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah hari ini akan mengusirnya karena telat.

" _Jaa! Matta sita."_ Hinata melambaikan tanganya pada Sasori, kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

.

.

Naruto memarkirkan mobil hitam nya di areal parkir **Konoha University**. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega setelah gadis yang duduk di kursi samping kemudi itu tak lagi berceloteh menceramahinya karena terlambat menjemputnya. Salahkan ingatannya yang sedikit payah sehingga lupa kalau hari ini dia harus mengantar gadis itu mengurus administrasi kepindahannya di universitas ini. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga kuliah di Universitas Konoha jurusan tekhnik, tapi saat ini dia sedang tidak ada mata kuliah. Maka dari itu seharusnya dia libur dan melakukan hibernasi musim dingin versi Naruto. Tapi karena janji yang sudah terlanjur dibuatnya, mau tak mau ia harus merelakan waktu tidurnya untuk mengantar si gadis pirang itu.

" _Naruto, cepat sedikit bodoh!"_ Gadis pirang itu, Shion bersungut-sungut sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Tak sabar menunggu Naruto yang masih belum keluar juga dari mobilnya.

" _Sabar Nona. Aku sedang mencari ponselku yang terjatuh di bawah jok. Jangan bawel."_ Naruto yang di panggil hanya menyahut seadanya. Tangannya masih sibuk meraba-raba bawah jok mobilnya.

" _Tck, kebiaan sekali. Dasar !."_ Shion berdecak sebal menanggapi tingkah Naruto. Matanya tak lagi berfokus pada pemuda pirang jabrik yang sedang sibuk sendiri itu. Saat ini iris lavender pucatnya bergulir menjelajahi setiap inchi sudut kampus barunya dengan panadanga tertarik. Bangunan kokoh nan mewah itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat persinggahannya setiap hari. Ia akan menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran semester lima setelah administrasinya selesai di urus. Tinggal menunggu waktu, tak sabar rasanya menjadi bagain dari **Konoha University** yang terkenal itu.

Saat sedang asyik mengamati bangunan besar di depannya, manik lavender pucatnya tak sengaja menangkap siluet rambut merah milik seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan tergesa meenerobos gerombolan mahasiswa universitas itu. Sejenak tubuhnya menegang, mungkinkah pemuda itu adalah seseorang dari masa lalu yang dirindukannya ?

 **.**

 _ **-To be continue_**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hai-hai, chap 4 up lagi.. gomen e telat xD**_

 _ **Happy reading.. jangan lupa reviewnya ya**_ __ _ **)**_


End file.
